


In Which Piglet Has Never Seen Snow...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Piglet sees snow for the first time.





	In Which Piglet Has Never Seen Snow...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Winnie the Pooh, Any, What's snow, Owl?"

It was early December, and Christopher Robin had been looking forward to snow. Piglet, who had come to the Hundred Acre Wood in the spring, had never seen it, but Wished to Know What It Was Before It Came.

Owl was an Intellckshul, and that meant he Knew Lots of Things About Everything. He would likely know about snow.

And so, Piglet made his way to Owl's Howse, in the great oak tree in the middle of the Hundred Acre Wood, up the ladder and up to the door.

"Snow, you ask?" Owl asked, tilting his head. "Snow is water vapor in a crystalline form, chilled in the atmosphere to the point that it freezes, and from thence, it falls to the ground below, covering it in a sheet of white crystals."

The long explanation and the Big and Important Words bothered Piglet's brains: a Very Small Animal is often possessed of a Very Small Brain, which was the case for Piglet. Bewildered, he shook his head till his ears fluttered.

"Water what?" he asked. "Is it like rain?" Rain made him think of the flood and how Pooh and Christopher Robin had had to Come To His Rescue. "Will there be a flood?" he asked.

"In a sense, yes," Owl replied. "As the snow will indeed cover the ground and make the pathways impassible unless one clears it away."

Piglet blinked. "How can I do that? I'm only a Very Small Animal."

"You will need a shovel or a broom or some other implement of that nature to remove it."

A thought crossed Piglet's mind. "Like a seaside shovel?" he asked.

"It could be used in that way, yes," Owl replied, patiently.

Piglet hopped down from his basket chair. "Oh dear, I must go home and find mine," he said. "Goodbye, Owl, and thank you for the Essplanation."

Once Piglet had clambered down from Owl's House, he hurried back toward his own house, or at least, he ran till he ran full tilt into Pooh-Bear.

"Oh, it's you, Piglet," Pooh said, surprised. "What were you running from?"

"Snow! It's going to snow and I'm not sure where my seaside shovel is hiding, so I can clear the paths," Piglet spluttered.

Pooh rubbed his chin. "Hmm. I've a seaside shovel of my own: we can look for that?"

"But that leaves me needing a shovel of my own!" Piglet squeaked.

"We can find yours next and we can clear the paths together," Pooh offered. "It's more friendly that way."


End file.
